Heretofore indicia or decorations, including logos, have been applied to the sidewall of tires. For example, white sidewalls have been applied to tires, special identifying or grading codes have been placed on the sidewall of a tire for purpose of indicating grade, uniformity, identification of source, as well as decorations and the like have been used.
Generally, tires are marked using inks and paints that are commercially available. These marks are applied by stamping, stenciling, labeling or painting onto the tire with or without curing. Unfortunately, these markings on the tire may be washed off or smeared by abrasion. Also, the methods used heretofore were costly and were subjected to producing identifying indicia subjects to being disturbed, damaged or marred in use.
There is need in the art for simpler, inexpensive methods for imparting indicia to tires, especially with said indicia exhibiting high clarity, resolution, and preferably the indicia can be coded at the point of manufacture to carry its history from birth to grave as desired in the art with improved resistance to destruction, distortion and higher clarity.